Tender Moments
by Letterstothemoon
Summary: Tohru just wants to spend time with Kyo while everyone is away, what will happen during these Tender Moments.
1. Chapter 1

A girl runs up the stairs in a smooth manner. Trying to keep her balance and composure the same as if she was walking.

"Kyo-Kun!"

She yelled it once she made it to the top stair, her big brown eyes searching for his orange ones. Nothing, the hall was empty and cold. The walls looked huge, and oppressive. She takes a slow step towards the first door on the right. When she comes face to face with the wooden blockage. She freezes. Her hand hovering over the knob. Her small, sleek fingers barely touching it.

_Will It be rude for me to, just walk in?_

She thought over this idea for a few moments and slowly but surely she turned the knob. To no avail the door was locked. A sigh passes her lips, and she turns to go back down the stairs.

_Maybe he's on the roof..._

She rushes back down the stairs, slams out the door, and runs to the ladder on the side of the house. She climbs up it without trying to make a noise. When she barely peeks over the top, she becomes defeated realizing no one was there.  
Why, did he not tell me he was leaving? Shigure-san had gone to meet with Akito, and Yuki-kun is out with Machi-chan. So why can't I spend time with Kyo-kun?  
She ponders this as she climbs all the up the ladder, and crawls in to the middle of the roof. She pulls her legs up to her chest, wraps her arms around her legs and rests her chin on to her knees. She stares out in to the field of grass. It was warm, but cold enough with the wind blowing due to fall coming.

"Tohru!"

Her head jerks up in to a quick spasm, and a small smile spreads across her face. The orange headed boy is walking slowly towards her with a simple smile on his lips. He seemed relax, even though his hands were in his pocket. Before he settles down he removes his hands, and sits.

"I heard you at my door, and before I could get over to open it, you had already rushed on to the roof."

She feels her face turn a slight pink. She couldn't believe she had been that loud, maybe she had stomped around and didn't realize it.

"Yeah. . . I had just wanted to . . . Spend time together that was it. . . I felt lonely sitting by myself down there."

He takes a moment, and his eyes slightly widen, he turns a way for a second, and then looks back at her with a slight tint of red on his face.

"Y-yeah. That's okay, next time say something through the door and I'll get out there quicker . . . or something."

He was stumbling over his words, and she had noticed. She stretches out her legs, and then crosses them, resting her hands in her lap. His presence beside her made, her relaxed but also her heart pumped faster.

"Hey. . . Um, Tohru I have something for you."

She looks back at him, and sees him pulling something out of his pocket. It's small and silver, it's a charm bracelet. With only one charm on it, of a small hand painted onigiri. She blushes, as he lightly takes her arm and pulls her hand to his chest. She spreads her fingers out so that they lay on his chest softly. He snaps the bracelet on to her small wrist in a quick movement; she pulls her hand a way and marvels at it. For those quick seconds, she had felt the pounding in his chest.

"Uwah, Thank you, Kyo-kun."

When she looks back at him, he's smiling at her gentle, and she can see the love in his eyes. He looks so tender and vulnerable. She smiles back hoping he too can see the love in hers'

"You're welcome, Tohru."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ting, ting, ting…_

The bracelet on her wrist jingles softly, as she tries to mold the tiny piece of clay in to a shape, it isn't working. Her face twists into a disappointed look, and she places the unmolded clay back down.

"Darn it."

She frowns, and sits there for a moment, turns her wrist to examine the bracelet. The dangling onigiri looks so lonely by itself. She just wanted to have something beside it…No, it needed something beside it. Just like she needed Kyo-kun beside her; she stands, brushes herself off.

She pokes her head out of the door down the hallway. It was already past 11 at night, and she had been in her room working on the clay since Kyo-kun had given her the bracelet. See she is a very diligent worker; she may be slow at what she does, only because she wants it to be correct.

_Kyo-kun, should be in his room…would it be strange to visit him now._

She pads down the hallway softly, and slowly raises her fist to the door. Before she has the chance to knock, the door is opened, and Kyo is standing face to face with her hand. She lowers her hand, her face turning red.

"I..I tho..thought, that maybe.."

"You wanted to look at the stars,huh?"

She nods ferociously, her hair flying everywhere. She backs away to let him step out of doorway. That's when he grabs her hands, and lifts it up to his eyes. He stares. She hadn't realized there was red clay still stuck to her fingers.

"…What have you been doing?"

"I..I.."

She didn't want to tell him that she was trying to make a heart to hang next to her other charm, because it seemed silly.

_He would definitely laugh at me._

He's staring at her intently waiting for her reply.

"I was um…just…"

She couldn't lie to him though; there was nothing she could say that would be believable. He would know she was lying automatically!

"I was making, a charm to go next to my other one."

She stammers it out, and as soon as she does her face turns red. His hand grips her fingers more. He smiles.

"Really, you thought one was too lonely didn't you?"

She stares up at him, how did he know that? He knew everything, he knew her so well…She knew him well also. Like how he hated leeks, and didn't like to be cold. He liked being alone with her better than being around everyone. He doesn't touch, and hug her a lot, but only because he isn't used to it. He has to be completely comfortable to do anything like that.

She nods her head. Still staring at him; she loves how his orange eyes smile at her, when he looks at her. She loves how his hair, stays looking as if he just rolled out of bed. She loves him. She loves everything about him. Every strand of hair, every pore, all of him; she had told him before, and he had returned the words, but that was only once.

All of a sudden she felt overwhelmed to just say it.

"Kyo-kun, I..L…."

"Come on, let's go to the roof."

Then she felt deflated, all her breath rushed out of her lungs, as he pulled her lightly down the hall towards the stairs. He doesn't notice, and she tries to not make her embarrassment obvious.

When they make it to the roof, she has become less awkward.  
He settles down in the usual spot, and she follows behind him. They look up at the sky, moments pass with them just listening to each other breathing.

"Hey, Tohru?"

She looks at him, as he stares up at the stars, and the half-moon.

"yes?"

"Close your eyes."

She nods, and slowly closes them. Her breathing hitches, as she hopes. Moments pass…Then his lips tenderly touch hers, she breaths in. Slightly shocked. She then feels something slip in to her fingers, it's hard, and pointy. He pulls away, and she opens her eyes. To see him smiling, he nods to her hand. When she opens them, she sees a small orange shaped cat in her hands.

"Well, I think you are rubbing off on me, because I thought the same thing."  
She grins, and snaps off her bracelet to place the other charm 2 loops away from hers.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

_I need to get something for him, hmm, but what, what could I get?_

He nods, and leans back on the roof, to get a better range to gaze at the stars.

"You are welcome."

She smiles and looks down at him, her hair dangling in her face.

"Oh, and Tohru…I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm, Kyo-kun, what can I get Kyo-kun."

The brown haired girl pondered as she paced back and forth in her room. She had never bought a guy anything before.

_I mean I know..he likes martial arts..and well.._

She sits down on the edge of her bed and stares at the bracelet He had given her.  
How was it so easy for him to pick her something out, but it wasn't easy for her to choose him something.

"Ugh! That's it; I am just going to have to go in to town!"

She said loudly; as soon as she realized what she had done she covers her mouth just as quickly.

"Tttttohhhhrrruuu."

A small knock, and the voice outside her door, makes her rush over.

"Yes."

She says as she swings the door open, her eyes looking a bit wild. There's a tall man with dark hair, standing in the door frame.

"I was just wondering if you were alright, I heard you shouting."

Leave it to Shigure to come rushing, when he hears someone hollering.

"Oh, I am fine, fine."

He totters back and forth on his heels. His eyes staring down at her wrist. Her face turns a shade darker. He smiles. And waves his hands at her; "Alrighty, alrighty, just making sure." He says it as he zooms down the hallway.

_…Where does he get all of that energy?_

"Oh" Tohru turns back in to her room, and she grabs her wallet off of her nightstand. Okay I am all set to go.

As she reaches the stairs, she glances at the door, the door that leads to Kyo's room. She stands there planted to the floor.

_What would he like?_

At that moment she wished she could see through the door, and see what he had assorted in to his room. She couldn't though.

"Tohru."

If her ears could perk up, they would. Instead her face flushed and her heart began to pound. When she turns to the voice behind her, Kyo is standing there.  
_I love you too_

Her face turns a deep shade of red, and she smiles at him. Trying to hide the effect he was having on her.

"Wha.."

"I'm sorry, but..but I have to go…go meet Arisa!"

She frantically runs down the stairs, but not to frantically. Kyo watches her intently. _Did I do something wrong?_ He ponders this as he opens his door to his bedroom

"Oh my..I hope he doesn't think I dislike him! What if he thinks I dislike him!"

Tohru says out loud as she makes her way down the trail that will lead her in to town.


	4. Chapter 4

"I cannot believe it was that easy."

Tohru clenches her fist around what she had bought Kyo-kun, but not hard enough to break it. She was beaming with happiness, and excitement poured off of her.

"I cannot believe it."

Grinning from ear to ear, she slips the item in to her pocket…then something hit her.

_Oh no, oh no no no, what if he thinks it is girly, or…or he thinks it is stupid!_

She stops walking up the trail, and stands there for a few moments, lost in the thought of whether the gift was girly or not.

_Would not a guy usually give a gift like this to his girlfriend! The girl doesn't usually give it to the guy does she? Oh I just do not know…I ju…I just will not give it to him._

She starts her walk back towards the house, pondering about things that she saw in the stores that he might have preferred over what she got him. Maybe, she should have just taken him with her. Then, then that would have ruined the surprise! He had surprised her, she wanted to surprise him! Her smile, and turned in to a frown, by the time she reached the front door.

She takes her shoes off, and steps inside. Her eyes not noticing the body standing inside the fridge…

"I just..cannot..believe…!"

She stops, her voice cutting off. Orange eyes staring at her, as he is placing a milk cartoon back in to the fridge.

"Believe what?"

She turns a pale pink, and sticks her hand in to her pocket, fumbling with the gift.

"I…I forgot where I was suppose to meet Arisa...That's…That's all."  
He smirks, his eyes trailing from her eyes to her mouth.

_For some reason, I don't think she would forget something like that. Hmm, wonder why she's lying._

_Could it be because I kissed her…did she think that was strange!_

Kyo's face flares red, as Tohru stands there looking up at him.

_She has been acting weird sense then…but, but we've kissed before why would it have been different._

He shakes the thought out of his head, and that's when he realizes Tohru has already disappeared upstairs.

_Okay that is definitely not like her. Ughh, she sure is confusing, sometimes!_

"I cannot believe…he…he didn't say anything, maybe he knows I am lying."

She is pacing back and forth between her bed and door. She then digs in to her pocket, and pulls out the ring.

"I knew it, this is just way to girly."

It was a ring fit for a male. Wide, and big. His name wrote around the band, but inscribed on the inside of this ring, was let's stay together always. It was her idea to put that on the inside, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized it was girly! She just couldn't get that one thought out of head, it just keep turning over and over taunting her.

"hmm."

She places it on the nightstand, and plops down on to her bed. "Know what?" She questions the air, not expecting a reply, and really not wanting one.

"Tohru." There is a loud knock on her bedroom door. Groggy from sleep she lifts up.

_Oh no, what time is it? I didn't even mean to fall asleep!_

She jumps up out of her bed, and tries to flatten her hair with her fingers.

"Y...Yes."

There is only a moment's pause.

"I was just wondering if you were okay, since you haven't come out since you gotten home."

His voice was warm to her, warm, and settling in to her bones. She opens the door slowly peeking out at him. He was smiling. His smile always made her feel like she was floating. She opens the door enough to see his body fully. His smile turns in to a small chuckle. "Hmph." He tries to keep his laughter in but cannot. Her face turns to a dark. "I…I'm sorry…sorry." He coughs out. "What…is…do I look strange?" She was embarrassed that he was laughing at her. "Your hair…your hair is sticking straight up." He chuckles a few more times, and then restrains his laughter. She begins to feverishly pat her hair down. As she is bringing her hands up to do it again; he grabs a hold of her fingers.

"Stop, it's cute."

All she can do is, stare at him, and wonder about his statement.

"I know…I know its…Well I have been wondering why…why you've been acting awkward around me."  
He pauses and hesitates a moment.

"If it's something I did that makes you feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell me. It makes me feel worse when you do not talk to me."

He is holding her hands. Tohru is having trouble thinking, she understands what he is saying. She didn't mean to make Kyo feel that way. She…she just wanted to get him something, that he would like.

"It…You didn't do anything…I just…"

She pauses, as he locks eyes with her. She doesn't want to say anything else; all she wants to do is kiss him. Why has she had these urges to just want to kiss him? To just want to hold his hands, and spend time together, he's waiting.

"I…I just…I just love you…a lot."

He stands there frozen, in his thoughts. He had not expected her to just blurt that out, he had expected something completely different.

"I just…I just want to be with you all the time, that's all. But since you got me something…I wanted to return the gift, with something of my own…but I couldn't find anything that…that you would like."

Her face, grew redder the more she speaks, and the more she speaks the more she realizes that the ring she had gotten him was sitting on her nightstand, and the position they were in he would be able to easily see it.

"Tohru, I'd like anything you got me, because it…would be from you."  
She waits a moment, well would he really like that ring, maybe she should give it to him anyway and see what he thinks.

"Umm, Okay! You just cannot laugh at me, okay."

He smiles, and nods. "Close your eyes then."  
He lets go off her hands, and waits. Hoping she will hurry.  
She picks the ring up, and stands there staring at it.

_Okay, Tohru just do it!_

And she does, she presses the ring in to his hand, quick and hard.

"Okay, yo…you can open your eyes."

She says turning her back to him, so she doesn't see his face, when he looks down.  
He does, and he stares down at the ring in awe. Why would she think he wouldn't like this? I mean she picked it out for him. He goes to put it on to his middle finger, but before he does, he notices small inscribed writing on the inside.

_Let's stay together always._

He smiles, and slides the ring on. He sees that she is embarrassed of buying him such a gift. He places his hands on to her shoulders, and she notices the ring on his finger. He spins her around. Trails his fingers up to her cheeks, tilting her head up towards him.

"Thank you, Tohru."

Before he gets a chance to kiss her, she stretches her body towards him, and kisses him. At first he is shocked but quickly returns the pressure that she was applying.  
When she pulls away she giggles lightly.

"I wanted to do that all day."'

He smirks, keeping his forehead pressed to hers.

"Let's do it again then."


End file.
